


Sometimes You Need A Push

by Kira_Tamarion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Tamarion/pseuds/Kira_Tamarion
Summary: Bann of Eastwood, Amelia is the youngest Bann in Ferelden. He is Ferelden's King who is less afraid of fighting Darkspawn than he is talking of to young women, much less a woman he would like to court. Sometimes all you need is a push.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes You Need A Push

_You're in love with him. Maker's sake how did that happen?_ Amelia Middleton, Bann of Eastwood thought as she looked at her reflection.

**~oOOo~**

Eastwood was a peninsula due south of the peninsula of the Blackmarsh. Together Blackmarsh and Eastwood created a bay the apex of which was Denerim. With the Blackmarsh all but abandoned, Eastwood provided a needed strategic defense for Denerim, and a faster trade route to the east and southeast coasts of Ferelden.

Amelia at 20 summers was the youngest Bann in Ferelden. She was the sole heir of her father, Bann Garon Middleton who died in the Battle of Denerim, three years ago.

Her father devastated after her mother's death, ten years prior, declared that he would never remarry and raised Amelia to be his heir. He made sure she knew how to fight, she was a natural with a bow, but also made sure she became learned and he taught her how to govern. Garon told his daughter that governing justly and with honor was important because fighting for Eastwood could be accomplished by her strength of heart and mind, rather than her strength of arms.

She worked alongside her father and had taken that to heart. She knew every family in Eastwood and kept up with name days, births, deaths, and marriages. She prayed with them, celebrated with them, and supported them in times of tragedy.

Her father died in Denerim, saving the life of an elven family cut off from the Alienage by Darkspawn. He sacrificed his life so the family could escape. King Alistair recognized her father publicly in the same ceremony in which Warden-Commander Daylen Amell was named the Hero of Ferelden. At the Landsmeet that followed, Amelia was invested as the Bann of Eastwood.

Surprised that the newly crowned King Alistair was her age, she noticed a maturity in him that she felt had been lacking in the late King Cailan. During his first Progress, he spent time in Eastwood where he toured each of the 16 villages and worked with Amelia on how Eastwood could play a role in expanding trade and providing a vital connection to the southern arlings and Teyrnir of Gwaren.

After the King's Progress, she took her father's place on the Council for Defense and Trade. The Council consisted of all the leaders of port cities such as Amaranthine, Harper's Ford, Highever, Gwaren, Portsmouth, and Redcliffe. Eastwood and the Waking Sea Bannorn had no large cities but were themselves highly coastal.

Amelia learned from Bann Alfstana how to deal with the predominantly male Council so that she could best represent the interests of Eastwood and provide the Crown with the best counsel she could, just as her father had done with King Maric and King Cailan.

Council meetings were for one weekend every two months, and Amelia like Bann Alfstanna had not missed a single one. Alfstanna had explained how important it was to make sure the men never had a council meeting all to themselves. "Maker knows what trouble they'd cause," she told Amelia.

**~oOOo~**

Amelia turned away from the mirror when best friend Jana came into the bedroom.

Jana grinned. "I can always tell when you're seeing the King."

"I am not _seeing_ the King."

"You know what I mean," Jana said pointedly.

"Yes, yes. I will be seeing the King _at_ the council meeting...wait, how can you tell?"

"Dresses are hanging around your bedroom and—

"That just means I'm traveling–"

"and you also pace, mutter, and wring your hands."

"Well, Council meetings can be stressful."

"Yes, trying not to swoon at the King's feet must be _very_ stressful."

"Swoon at King Alistair's feet? Why would I do that."

"Simple, you're in love with him."

Amelia sighed as she sat down on her bed. "I know, I know."

**~oOOo~**

Alistair and Teagan were having their morning meeting. The Council would be meeting the following day.

Teagan had been Alistair's chancellor since he'd become King. They had an easy rapport and Alistair considered Teagan to be a true friend. Teagan encouraged Alistair to be his own King and not fall prey to some of the old guard who wanted to be the power behind the throne.

"I noticed that the garden is in full bloom, perfect for a romantic stroll," Teagan said.

"I thought Kaitlyn was visiting her cousin."

"She is. I was thinking about _you_ asking a certain Bann?"

"Bann Reginalda?"

Teagan looked pointedly at Alistair. "I was thinking of someone younger _and_ who will be here for the council meeting."

Alistair blushed, then paled.

"Maker Alistair, I'm not suggesting you fight darkspawn."

"I'm not afraid of darkspawn."

"But you _are_ afraid of talking to a woman."

"I spent ten years in a monastery where if we _blushed_ in the direction of a chantry sister, we spent five days cleaning chamber pots. If we so much as said anything beyond "Maker be with you," we were cleaning chamber pots _and_ repeatedly told we were going to the void."

"But you speak to her at council meetings."

"She's not a woman at council meetings."

Teagan stared at Alistair like he'd grown a second head.

"I _mean_ , I don't think of her as a woman during council meetings."

Teagan arched an eyebrow. "What did you do when you visited Eastwood during progress?"

"We talked about Eastwood."

"You talked business, so she wasn't a woman then either?"

" _Riiiight_. You're catching on."

"Well, you could practice. Pretend I'm Bann Amelia. What would you want to say to her."

"Amelia, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known. Marry me?"

Teagan chuckled, "Well that would be rather dramatic," then he noticed Alistair's sheepish expression and it clicked. "You're in love with her."

Alistair sighed as he sat back on this chair, slowly nodding.

**~oOOo~**

Alfstanna having arrived in Denerim that same morning and shared the mid-day meal with Teagan.

She looked at her old friend. "You seem... befuddled?"

"Stanna you've been a mentor to Bann Middleton; do you know if she is...being courted?"

"No, not that I know of. Who are you asking for?"

Teagan held the Bann's gaze but said nothing.

She smiled. "I take it our King has rather un-kingly feelings for Bann Amelia?"

Teagan nodded. "Not that he'd say that to her."

"Well, I am quite sure his feelings would be welcomed."

**~oOOo~**

Amelia, who was staying in the palace in the same wing with Bann Alftstanna, had just unpacked when a royal messenger arrived at her door bearing a scroll.

"My Lady Bann, I have been instructed to return with your response."

Amelia unfurled the small scroll.

> _Dear Bann Amelia,_
> 
> _Would you do me the honor of joining me for a stroll in the palace garden after dinner?_
> 
> _Please send word back and hopefully I will see you in the garden tonight._
> 
> _~ Alistair_

Amelia quickly penned a note for the messenger.

> _Your Majesty,_
> 
> _I am honored, and I will meet you in the garden following dinner._
> 
> _~Amelia_

**~oOOo~**

As everyone arrived for supper and went through a small receiving line. Amelia wore a simple yet elegant gown of emerald green. Her black hair was loosely held back with two ivory combs.

Amelia smiled and curtsied, "Your Majesty."

Her smile took Alistair's breath away, but he tried to hide it and took her hand in his, as was custom. "Bann Middleton a pleasure as always."

Amelia sat with Alfstanna during dinner, they had a wide-ranging conversation, and when she was invited her to join her and several other council members for brandy and cards Amelia politely begged off, claiming to be tired.

She left the dining hall with the others but quietly veered towards the palace garden. Upon reaching the entrance, the guard on duty nodded, "My Lady Bann" and opened the door for her to enter.

Amelia, like most who had grown up in the shadow of the palace, had heard about the central garden. It was planned and overseen by Queen Rowan, and King Maric and King Cailan kept it maintained as a tribute to the woman who was wife and mother. However, Amelia had no words that could do justice to the beauty the surrounded her.

Among the many flowers in bloom were terraced beds of Andraste's Grace and golden daffodils. There were roses in colors she'd never before seen. The outside wall of the palace was lined in trellises of Arbor Blessing, and Blue Dawn flowers. As a last treat for the senses, the floral scents were complemented by the woodsy scents of rosemary, and sage.

She stood amidst the bower nervous and joyful as she waited for her King.

**~oOOo~**

After supper, Teagan had pulled Alistair aside for a quick word, then Alistair left for the gardens. When he arrived, he expected to be met by his head gardener Laurence, whose note he received that afternoon. Instead, he saw Amelia standing near trellises of Arbor Blessing. _Maker's breath she's beautiful, but why is she here?_

Amelia looked up. "Your Majesty, thank you for the invitation, the garden is simply spectacular."

_My invitation?_ "Um... You're welcome?" _Where is Laurence?_ "If you'll excuse me I just...um...need to chat with my lead gardener."

_Why does he look so puzzled_? "Oh, of course, your Majesty. I will just…be here."

Alistair nodded then went around the side to the planting shed. He didn't see Laurence or a note from him, or the night-blooming plant, which was what Laurence's message said was the reason for the meeting."

When he returned to Amelia, she was sitting on a stone bench looking troubled.

When she saw the King return, she stood up. "Your Majesty. I am very sorry. I must have been mistaken."

"About the beauty of the garden?"

"No…No. The garden _is_ lovely. I…I thought you had invited me here. Clearly, I misunderstood the message."

"A message... from me?"

"I...I thought so. Asking me to take a stroll with you. However, it's clear you are here for other reasons. Again, please forgive me!"

"Please wait. There is nothing to forgive. You received a message purportedly from me, to meet me here after dinner to _stroll_ with me in the garden?"

Amelia nodded

"and you _wanted_ to stroll with me?"

Amelia nodded again hoping a hole would open under her and swallow her up. "I'm so sorry. Clearly, someone was up to mischief at your expense, Sire. I should have checked the validity of the note. If you'll excuse me, I've wasted too much of your time." She bowed and began to walk to the door.

"Wait, please don't go!"

Amelia stopped "Sire?"

Alistair walked up to Amelia and took her hand in his. "Would you do me the honor of taking a stroll with me through the garden?"

"Your Majesty, you are kind to humor me, but you need not."

"I am not humoring you, Amelia. Honest, I'm not. In fact…I want to find the mischief-maker and give them a boon."

"A boon, your Majesty?"

"Yes, for doing what I have been too nervous to do. And please, it's Alistair." He held out his arm, giving her a shy grin. "Walk with me?"

"I would love to."

**~oOOo~**

Alistair was curled up with his wife and Queen of three years and their month-old twins:

Duncan Teagan Theirin and Rhiannon Alfstanna Theirin

each named for the mischief-makers who had brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an Alistair-DA writing group: You're in love with him


End file.
